


Sueños compartidos

by lobazul



Category: Operación Triunfo (TV)
Genre: M/M, cepe siendo heteromacho, cepoi, ragoney siendo liantes, roi y cepe se cueren
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-30 01:03:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13939236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lobazul/pseuds/lobazul
Summary: Porque Luis Cepeda siempre ha estado solo, en su sueño y en la vida, hasta que apareció este cachondo mental con un talento casi tan grande como el corazón que tiene en el pecho.





	Sueños compartidos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ela/gifts).



> Pairing: Cepoi (lo que se hace por una amiga), Ragoney de fondo de consejeros matrimoniales
> 
> Rating: T, vamos que aún ná de ná
> 
> Disclaimer: esto no ha pasado, señor juez, pero mire usted que le diga yo una cosa, ojalá pasara

_Nunca sopla el viento a favor_

_Cuando se trata del amor_

_Y pretendes ir deprisa_

_-_ Manos vacías

 

Es Agoney quien le abre la puerta.

Por un momento ambos se quedan mirando en silencio. El canario arqueando las cejas bajo el umbral de la entrada de su casa; él, conteniendo a duras penas el impulso de bajar los ojos, los puños apretados, en tensión. Parecen dos pistoleros, observándose antes de un duelo.

\- ¡Hombre, cuánto tiempo! Pasa, pasa.

Agoney reacciona al final, componiendo una sonrisa que no por sorprendida deja de resbosar calidez. Él se lo agradece en silencio, mascullando algo para sí mientras entra en el piso, suspirando cuando el bochorno del pasillo se ve sustituido por el agradable frescor del aire acondicionado.

La puerta se cierra suavemente a su espalda, y no puede evitar pensar que ha sido atrapado en la trampa que él mismo se ha tendido.

\- No sabía que estabas por Barcelona.

\- Llegué esta mañana.

\- ¿Algo del disco…?

\- El disco va bien, pero no he venido por eso.

\- Oh -Agoney le guía hacia el interior del piso, transitando por un corto pasillo antes de llegar a la puerta del salón-. Vamos a cenar en un rato, ¿te quieres quedar?

Es ese comentario el que le hace ser consciente de que está invadiendo la intimidad de sus compañeros, llamando a un lugar donde no se le ha invitado para buscar una ayuda que, desde luego, no merece. Se queda quieto un segundo, contemplando el gesto absolutamente neutro de Agoney.

\- Quizá debería irme -masculla.

El canario reacciona con una rapidez y una seguridad que le sorprende. Un paso al frente, y sus dedos se cierran sobre su muñeca. Se examinan mutuamente de cerca, el uno curioso y el otro ya rehuyendo sin disimulo su mirada. Avergonzado y preguntándose exactamente en qué momento venir allí le pareció una buena idea.

\- De eso nada. Estás invitado a cenar, y hace tiempo que no sabemos mucho de ti -tira de él hacia el salón-. Apenas escribes en el grupo.

Emite un gruñido apagado, resumiendo todo su pensar en unas pocas palabras, como siempre:

\- Tengo poco que decir.

\- No me creo que tengas poco que decir. Estás grabando un disco y actuando en galas.

\- Pues como tú -repone en tono lacónico-. O bueno, debería decir como _vosotros._

Agoney le ha hecho pasar al salón; estaba ya medio amueblado cuando Raoul y él lo alquilaron, y ahora es un curioso conglomerado de muebles de Ikea y la peculiar decoración impuesta por la pareja. Fotos de ambos, una réplica del disco de oro del programa, y la bandera gay colgando de una pared.

Grita _MARICONES_ a los cuatro vientos.

En cuanto pone un pie dentro, un chihuaha que había estado durmiendo tranquilamente en una esquina del sofá alza la cabeza de un respingo. Emitiendo un ladrido corto antes de saltar al suelo e ir a olerle el bajo de los pantalones.

\- ¡Bambi, aparta! -Le ordena Agoney, sonriendo. Después le mira a él-. Raoul y yo estamos pensando en adoptar a otro perro para que le haga compañía.

\- Espero que no sea otro perro de maricas.

Se arrepiente de lo que ha dicho en cuanto sale por su boca -cuándo aprenderá a callarse, _cuándo-,_ porque empezar insultando al perro de su querido ex compañero quizá no sea la mejor forma de pedir ayuda. Pero Agoney no parece ofenderse, sino que se limita a arquear ambas cejas, observándole analíticamente.

\- ¿Tienes algo en contra de que sea un perro de maricas?

\- No, no. Ningún problema por mi parte.

\- Bien. ¿Por qué no te sientas? -Le señala un rincón del sofá antes de acercarse de nuevo a la puerta del salón, gritando en dirección al pasillo-. ¡Raoul! Mira quién ha venido a cenar.

Es escuchar el nombre de Raoul y toda su decisión flaquea de nuevo, preguntándose por enésima vez si será buena idea estar allí, en ese piso de gays, con sus amigos gays, con un perro pura raza gay olisqueándole las zapatillas y amagando con enseñarle los dientes.

 _Puto Roi,_ piensa para sí. _En qué líos me metes._

Y entonces se escuchan pasos acercándose, una voz que pregunta algo, y dos segundos después ahí está, bajo el dintel de la puerta.

\- ¡Vaya! ¡Si es el hombre que me echó de la academia! -Es su saludo habitual, que provoca una risotada en Agoney y un profundo suspiro en Luis-. ¿Qué pasa, Cepeda?

Cepeda se pone en pie lentamente, intentando no pisar al puto perro, extendiendo una mano para saludar mecánicamente a Raoul. Ni se esfuerza en devolverle la sonrisa. No lo conseguiría, de todas formas.

\- Pues nada. Pasaba por aquí y…

\- Y dijiste, voy a pasarme a saludar, ¿no? -Le corta Raoul.

\- Es lo lógico, porque como somos _tan_ amigos -continúa Agoney.

\- Sí, sí. Uña y carne. ¿Cuántas veces nos has llamado desde que dejamos la academia?

\- Ya te lo digo yo, mi niño: ni una sola.

\- Y ahora apareces por aquí…

\- Nos habrá echado de menos.

Mientras hablaban, pasándose la pelota sin dejarle intervenir, la pareja del mal se ha sentado enfrente, el brazo de Agoney sobre los hombros de Raoul, rodilla contra rodilla. Luis aguanta cabizbajo el chaparrón verbal; en cuanto Bambi se desentiende de él -yendo a parar de un salto al regazo de Raoul, que la acoge con una caricia en el lomo- decide volver a tomar asiento, incómodo.

\- Si os molesto, me voy.

\- No molestas. Un amigo nunca molesta -le replica Agoney con firmeza, escondiendo por una vez la sonrisa para mirarle con seriedad-. Ni siquiera aunque ese amigo no sepa que lo es.

\- O aunque echara a tu novio de _Operación Triunfo_ y te condenara a estar un mes sin follar -apunta Raoul.

\- Eso dolió, pero no fue culpa suya.

\- Sí, hay tantas cosas en Luis Cepeda que nunca son culpa suya -Raoul se acomoda mejor en el sofá; Luis podría jurar que está disfrutando, el puto niñato cabrón-. Expulsar a cuatro compañeros, sus fans locas y acosadoras, su fracaso en las relaciones amorosas…

\- _Raoul -_ le advierte Agoney.

\- Y su homofobia - completa el catalán.

Luis vuelve a removerse con incomodidad. No es ajeno a la mirada de reproche que Agoney dirige a su novio, pero eso no sólo no le reconforta sino que le hace sentir aún más miserable.

Es dolorosamente consciente de la complicidad que hay entre ellos, del cariño que exudan y transpiran cada vez que hacen algo tan simple como mirarse. Fue testigo de sus titubeantes inicios en la academia -de unos inicios que, según le han contado otros compañeros, empezaron en el mismísimo casting-, llegó a cazar más de un beso furtivo que no se vio en las cámaras, y ahora no puede evitar una punzada de envidia cuando les ve así. Gritándole al mundo lo enamorados que están desde el piso que llevan más de cuatro meses compartiendo en Barcelona.

Y es que, en cierto modo, ellos han tenido éxito donde él ha fracasado. Fue él quien expulsó a Raoul de _Operación Triunfo,_ pero ha sido el dichoso niñato, siempre creído y pagado de sí mismo, quien ha vencido donde él sólo ha cosechado derrota tras derrota.

Empezando por el par de cojones que le echó para salir del armario.

\- No soy homófobo -se defiende sin ganas, con un susurro.

\- Claro que lo eres. Ya lo dijo el gran Javier Ambrossi -Raoul levanta un dedo- hay muchos gays homófobos.

Con mucha tranquilidad, Luis alza la cabeza.

\- Tampoco soy gay.

\- No, por supuesto que no eres gay. Yo tampoco era gay. Sólo me chupaba las pollas con Ago, pero no era gay.

\- ¡Yo no…! -Cierra los ojos con una mueca de disgusto-. Oh, joder.

Escucha de fondo la risa de Raoul, y se siente aún peor al ver que Agoney tiene una pequeña sonrisa de diversión en los labios. Pero, en cuanto el canario advierte su mirada, se queda serio. Colocando una mano en la rodilla de su novio para indicarle que guarde silencio.

\- Raoul, así no estamos ayudando. Porque imagino que Luis habrá venido buscando ayuda, ¿no?

\- ¿Ayudarle? Que se joda.

\- Sí -reconoce Cepeda, pasándose las manos por el pelo-. Necesito ayuda.

\- Pues pídesela a Manu Tenorio.

\- ¿Y qué clase de ayuda podemos prestarte Raoul y yo?

Luis vuelve a alzar la cabeza, observando la expresión absolutamente seria de Agoney, en la que sin embargo brilla una chispa, muy pequeña pero tangible, de diversión.

_Ah no._

No le puede hacer esto.

\- Agoney… _Tú ya_ sabes a qué he venido.

\- Claro que sé a qué has venido -replica el canario, esbozando una sonrisa-. Y Raoul sabe a qué has venido -a su lado, Raoul asiente-. Pero el primer paso para superarlo es reconocerlo en voz alta.

Cepeda resopla, enderezándose y apoyándose en el respaldo.

Reconocerlo, dice.

Como si fuera algo sencillo.

\- He jodido a Roi.

No lo es.

Cada palabra se atraganta, y eso que son sólo cuatro. Le cuesta especialmente el nombre de su amigo; tiene que cerrar los ojos porque no puede, no soportaría, ver la expresión de esos dos cuando confiese que ha hecho daño a la persona que más le importa en el mundo.

\- ¿En sentido literal o figurado? -Pregunta Agoney.

\- ¡Figurado! -Abre los ojos, hecho una furia.

\- Si fuera literal, no estaría así.

\- Eso es verdad.

Cepeda se les queda mirando, incapaz de procesar que sus dos amigos -o eso dicen, aunque él empieza a dudar de que lo sean- se estén descojonando de su tragedia. Indignado, vuelve a resoplar, planteándose muy seriamente el levantarse, mandarles a la mierda y desaparecer para siempre de sus vidas.

\- Debería irme -gruñe, incorporándose un poco.

\- No, amiguito, tú no te vas -le responde Agoney, sin perder la sonrisa-. Será mejor que te quedes donde estás.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Por la misma razón por la que has entrado por esa puerta -contesta Raoul-. Porque somos los únicos que podemos ayudarte.

\- Los únicos que saben lo que es querer follarte con todas las ganas del mundo atu mejor amigo.

\- Y estar tan acojonado que no sabes cómo dar el paso, y acabas haciéndole daño.

Se le quedan mirando, con sonrisas gemelas.

Las rodillas le flaquean, y vuelve a desplomarse sobre el sofá.

Intenta por todos los medios ignorar cómo ellos se miran con triunfo, con esa complicidad que muestra que han llegado al punto de compartir ideas, de comunicarse con la mirada, de completar las frases del otro como si fueran una sola persona.

Y eso le jode infinitamente, porque hubo un tiempo en el que Roi y él eran así.

En el que podían estar horas tirados el uno al lado del otro, disparándose bromas, poniendo a prueba su ingenio, haciendo planes para cuando estuvieran fuera de la academia.

\- Podríamos quedar una vez a la semana para cenita de parejas, tú con tu novia y yo con la mía.

Y Luis intentaba no ver cómo el gesto de Roi siempre se tensaba, una ligera mueca enturbiando su sonrisa, un parpadeo que le traicionaba antes de sumarse con entusiasmo a la idea.

Le hacía daño, pero no lo podía evitar.

Porque hubo momentos en los que sentía que Roi e comprendía y completaba como nadie más lo había hecho -ni lo haría-, que le apoyaba mucho más de lo que lo había hecho su novia, que era el sostén que necesitaba para seguir luchando por sus sueños.

Pero al mismo tiempo, estaba esa sombra, ese miedo. Eso que hacía que intentara rozarle lo mínimo cuando era consciente de la cercanía de sus cuerpos; que diera media vuelta y se alejara con cualquier excusa si alguna vez lo pillaba mirándole los labios.

\- Estoy muy jodido, de verdad -y lo está, y por eso se confiesa, enfrentándose a pecho descubierto a la crueldad gratuita de los _ragoney-._ Sólo necesito hablar con alguien que me entienda.

Algo debe transmitirse en su voz, porque incluso Raoul borra la sonrisa, y Agoney se inclina al frente para poder extender una mano y rozarle la rodilla.

\- Bromas aparte. Estamos aquí para ti, Luis.

Su tono de voz es cálido, y a Luis no le cuesta creerle. Sabe que Agoney no le guarda rencor por haber sido el responsable de que Raoul abandonara la academia, porque se lo dijo él mismo. En una conversación dentro de la habitación, en la que Cepeda le confesó que se sentía culpable por verle tan deprimido por su marcha, y Agoney negó con la cabeza.

\- Es un concurso, no tienes que darle más vueltas.

\- Ya, pero te veo jodido.

\- Ahora estoy jodido. Pero sé que él me espera fuera.

Y en aquel momento le maravilló la seguridad de Agoney, como le maravillaba que no ocultara su profundo dolor por haberse quedado sin la persona que se había convertido en su sombra dentro de la academia. Y sintió envidia y admiración a la vez,por su libertad a la hora de vivir su propia sexualidad.

Por eso ha venido a hablar con él.

Por eso y porque resulta que está medio casado con otro subnormal que también tenía el culo metido en Narnia.

\- Ojalá tuviera los cojones de hacer como tú, Raoul -confiesa, mirando a los ojos al catalán-. Mandarlo todo a la mierda, y que se jodan.

Raoul le mira un momento, y después agacha un poco la cabeza.

\- No se trata de tener cojones, Cepeda. Yo tenía y sigo teniendo miedo. Pero también tenía el apoyo de Agoney, de mi familia, incluso de la suya. El paso sigue siendo difícil, pero es más sencillo que si no tienes nada.

Y Luis se frota las manos, sintiendo que Raoul ha llegado a la raíz del problema.

\- Ese es el problema -y al confesarlo, se le quiebra un poco la voz- que no tengo nada.

\- Nos tienes a nosotros -contesta inmediatamente Agoney, dirigiéndole una de esas sonrisas que desarman- y cuando digo nosotros, quiero decir todos los concursantes, los dieciséis.

Luis sonríe con tristeza.

\- _Quince._

La sonrisa de Agoney se transforma en una mueca, y Raoul le mira con reproche antes de girarse hacia él.

\- ¿Qué tal se lo ha tomado?

\- No muy bien.

Ninguno pronuncia su nombre - _Aitana-_ aunque está presente entre ellos como una sombra.

Y más de una de sus noches insomnes se ha preguntado si lo suyo con ella no fue una vía de escape, sentimientos forzados para intentar negarse a sí mismo lo innegable. Si su historia con su _hermanita pequeña_ -Dios, ¿en qué momento se le ocurrió- no fue más que una forma de autoafirmarse que él, Luis Cepeda, era hetero y muy hetero.

Lo que desde luego no fue una buena idea fue intentarlo con ella, después de que ambos dejaran a sus respectivas parejas, para iniciar una relación abocada al fracaso desde el principio.

Y mientras tanto, ahí estaba Roi. Sufriendo por mil heridas que Luis era capaz de ver, pero apoyándole, consolándole, constante. Eterno.

 _Nunca más,_ se recuerda.

\- No he venido a hablar de ella -dice en voz alta, como a sí mismo-. He venido a hablar de Roi.

Y al pronunciar el nombre de su amigo se siente un poquito más libre.

Agoney y Raoul sonríen a la vez; a Cepeda le parece que hay un rastro de orgullo en esas sonrisas.

\- Bien, Luis -el canario asiente con la cabeza-. ¿Y ha pasado algo con él?

Uy, sí.

Vaya que si ha pasado.

Ya sabía Luis que estar en el grupo _Amiguetes_ de Roi no podía ser nada bueno, y no sólo por lo obvio -¿quién en su sano juicio querría ser amigo de _los amigos de Roi?-,_ sino porque mezclar la marcha, el alcohol, el desamor y la anhelada presencia de su amigo no podría, _nunca jamás podría_ , ser buena idea.

Y, en fin, pues sucedió.

\- Nos dimos el lote en un bar, si es eso lo que me preguntas.

\- ¿Cómo darse el lote? -Inquiere Raoul.

\- ¿Perdón?

\- ¿Besos? ¿Cantidad de lengua? ¿Hubo magreo? ¿Por debajo o por encima de la ropa? -Al ver la cara con la que le están mirando tanto Cepeda como Agoney, levanta las manos con expresión inocente-. ¡Oye, necesitamos información! Muchas lagunas que rellenar aquí.

Cepeda le mira.

\- Estás disfrutando de tu venganza.

\- Oh, sí. Pero no, aparte de eso, es que soy un puto cotilla.

El puto niño se ríe, y Agoney sonríe, y no es la primera ni será la última vez que Luis se pregunta cómo alguien tan bondadoso como Ago puede estar con alguien tan liante como Raoul.

Aunque, si piensa en Roi, puede llegar a entenderlo.

\- Hubo lengua, y magreo, y casi follamos allí mismo. ¿Contento?

\- Sí. Buen resumen.

Desde luego que es un buen resumen.

Y eso que es jodidamente difícil resumir algo que se recuerda en un fogonazo de imágenes, de sensaciones.

El tacto de la puerta del baño de la discoteca contra su espalda, cuando Roi le pegó a ella, supuestamente para apartarle y poder pasar.

El salto de su corazón en el pecho cuando le tuvo tan cerca y se dio cuenta de que iba a, de que no podía no hacerlo, de que _tenía_ que agarrarle del hombro y atraerle hacia él.

El sabor de la boca de Roi, su saliva y la suavidad de su lengua contra la suya, y el pinchazo en la ingle, el calor en el pecho, las manos tirándole de la chaqueta de cuero.

Y ese incipiente pánico al notar unos dedos insinuarse sobre su bragueta, apretándole por encima del culo, atrayéndole hacia ese cuerpo que era como un imán para él, tan caliente y apetecible que sólo deseaba perderse en él para no volver jamás.

La voz del puto Roi en la oreja:

\- _Oh joder, Luis, sí._

Agoney chasquea los dedos, devolviéndole a la realidad.

\- ¿Cepeda?

\- Uh, ¿perdón?

Raoul se tapa la boca con la mano para ahogar una risa. El canario, más benévolo, simplemente sonríe.

\- Nos estabas contando…

\- Oh, ya. Bueno, pues salimos del sitio y yo pensé que él me iba a decir algo, pero no. Y yo tampoco tenía muy claro qué decirle. Así que nos despedimos, y ya.

\- ¿Y ya?

Raoul le mira con gesto inquisitivo.

Cepeda suspira.

\- Vino a verme por la tarde. Jodido y con resaca.

\- ¿Y qué le dijiste?

\- Tú ya sabes lo que le dije.

Todo el repertorio de excusas hetero; eso le dijo.

Porque para entonces todo eso que había sentido en el baño con Roi se había convertido en un recuerdo vago y difuso, un puñado de imágenes placenteras, desde luego, pero que palidecían al ser enterradas por el enorme peso del _terror_ que sentía al pensar en ello.

Quizá si hubiera dejado pasar algo de tiempo habría estado más preparado. Pero fue ver a Roi y todo se le vino abajo; fue verle -ojeroso tras sus gafas, una sonrisa vacilante en los labios, todas las buenas intenciones del mundo; _joder,_ Roi en estado puro- y a Cepeda le atenazó el inmensísimo miedo de que volviera a suceder otra vez.

Y esta vez, en un piso vacío con un dormitorio y una cama grande dentro de él.

Sentía que no habría punto de retorno si Roi y él llegaban alguna vez a follar.

Así que:

\- Roi, fue un error. Estábamos borrachos y… Creo que has malinterpretado mis sentimientos por ti, tío. Yo te quiero, pero sólo como amigo. No soy maricón… Osea, joder, homosexual. Ya, tú tampoco, pero un poquito sí que te van los tíos, ¿eh? Que lo he notado. Pero mira, yo no. A mí no me van, nada. Que te respeto, de verdad, te apoyaré siempre, tengo más amigos gays, pero es que yo no lo soy, joder.

Y Roi no habló hasta el final, no habló mientras Luis iba desgranando todo su catálogo de tópicos; no habló mientras le partía el corazón y hasta el alma. Y cuando habló fue para decirle la mayor verdad que Luis Cepeda hubiera escuchado en su vida:

\- Eres un gilipollas, Luis.

Desde entonces ha pasado una semana.

\- Y no me coge el teléfono, ni contesta a mis mensajes, y no me atrevo a ir a buscarle, aunque estoy tentado de hacerlo -apoya los codos en las rodillas, y las manos en la cabeza-. Joder, no sé qué hacer.

\- Espera, espera -interrumpe Raoul, entrecerrando los ojos como un detective tratando de resolver un enigma-. ¿Le has llamado?

\- Sí, sí. Claro que le he llamado.

\- ¿Y qué querías decirle? O sea -Agoney le mira con mucha atención-. ¿Qué le dirías si pudieras hablar con él?

Cepeda le mira en blanco.

\- ¿Qué le diría?

\- Vamos a ver, Cepeda de los huevos -interviene Raoul, siempre tan amable- si le has llamado digo yo que algo le tendrás que decir. ¿O te ibas a quedar callado si te lo cogía, como el inmenso gilipollas que eres?

Está tan abrumado que ni siquiera le sale enfadarse con Raoul.

\- Pues no sé. Imagino que disculparme.

\- Disculparte sería un buen inicio -admite Agoney.

\- ¿Y qué le dirías, exactamente? -Insiste Raoul.

Luis vuelve a suspirar.

\- Pues le diría: Roi, he sido un inmenso gilipollas, en palabras de cierto niñato que conozco, y me gustaría disculparme aunque no te merezco ni como amigo ni como nada en general.

Agoney y Raoul comparten una breve mirada.

\- Bien. ¿Y después qué? -Pregunta el canario.

\- ¿Después?

\- ¿Te ibas a disculpar y ya? ¿Amigos y ya está? ¿O estás dispuesto a dejar de hacer el ridículo y dar el paso de reconocer tus sentimientos? -Agoney acaricia distraídamente el lomo de su perrita, que sigue dormida en brazos de Raoul-. Porque imagino que lo sabes, Luis, pero Roi está profundamente enamorado de ti.

Luis se siente morir.

\- Lo sé.

\- ¿Entonces?

No lo ha pensado, realmente. No se ha atrevido.

Pero qué carajo.

Una semana sin Roi -sin su mejor amigo, su apoyo, su alma gemela-, ya ha sido tortura suficiente.

Y le ha hecho ver que prefiere enfrentarse a los peligros que le aguarden, sean los que sean, antes de exponerse a perderle para siempre.

\- Pues le diría que le necesito. De la forma que sea, le necesito -abre los brazos en un gesto impotente, confesándose como no lo ha hecho nunca, mirando a los ojos a Agoney y Raoul y sintiéndose reconfortado al encontrar en ellos comprensión-. Como amigo, como amante, como pareja, como lo que él quiera porque… Porque joder, tan sólo esos cinco minutos en el puto baño me han dejado marcado para toda la vida, ¿lo entiendes?

Pregunta dirigiéndose a Raoul, que asiente.

\- La primera vez que me metí mano con Agoney pensé que me había gustado más que todas las veces que había follado con una tía.

\- Pues eso -asiente, aliviado de que alguien lo exprese en voz alta por él-. Aunque estoy acojonado.

\- Yo también lo estaba.

\- Ya -Luis le mira a los ojos, y mira después significativamente a Agoney, que contempla con cierto orgullo a su novio-. Pero merece la pena, ¿no?

Raoul le sonríe, cuando Agoney se inclina sobre él para darle un beso en la sien.

\- Merece la pena tirar para adelante con lo que sea, Luis -afirma, en tono solemne-. Ya te digo yo a ti que sí.

\- Pues echadme una mano, tíos -suplica directamente, porque cuando se ha caído tan bajo no importa agacharse un poco más-. Hablad con él, decidle que… Decidle lo que creáis conveniente, pero joder, una oportunidad. Sólo le pido una oportunidad.

Y en ese momento ocurre algo terrorífico.

Agoney y Raoul amplían las sonrisas, y el segundo se saca del bolsillo el teléfono móvil, que deja con un gesto contundente encima de la mesilla.

\- Tranquilo. No va a ser necesario que hablemos con él.

Luis mira el móvil por acto reflejo, y nota un sudor frío extenderse por su espalda al darse cuenta de que está en plena llamada, y quiere desmayarse cuando se inclina hasta poder ver el nombre de la persona a la que Raoul está llamando.

_Roi._

Y entonces, de nuevo pasos por el pasillo.

Pasos lentos, pasos que le hacen levantar la cabeza con miedo, que provocan que lance una mirada aterrada al par de dos, que a su vez se limitan a sonreírle con sendas expresiones triunfales, mientras Raoul recupera su móvil y corta la llamada.

\- ¿Cómo? -Pregunta Cepeda, cuando comprende lo que va a pasar.

\- Alfred nos dijo que te había animado a hablar con nosotros, y también nos informó de que habías llegado esta mañana a Barcelona.

\- Y Roi ya llevaba un par de días por aquí, así que le sugerimos que se dejara caer.

\- Hicimos una apuesta, y nos salió bien.

Chocan la mano, riéndse.

Cepeda les contempla con tranquilidad.

\- Sois un par de hijos de puta muy _muy_ grandes.

Raoul se inclina para mirarle mejor, arqueando las cejas.

\- Imagina que es mi justa venganza por haber tenido a mi novio un mes sin follar, Cepeda. Vamos, Ago -se incorpora, dejando con suavidad a Bambi en el suelo-. Tenemos que calentar la cena _para cuatro._

\- Sí, claro.

Raoul y Agoney se ponen en pie. Luis sabe que no debe seguirles, porque algo está viniendo por el pasillo, algo que está esperando a que él se quede solo en el salón. Inspira hondo al ver a la puta pareja del infierno detenerse en el umbral, cruzando la mirada con esa persona que se acerca. Murmuran algo antes de dar media vuelta y desaparecer en dirección a la cocina.

Roi se apoya en el marco de la puerta.

Roi con sus gafas, su chaqueta de cuero, y la misma cara de no haber dormido demasiado en una semana.

\- Eres gilipollas, Luis Cepeda.

Luis Cepeda se levanta del sofá.

\- Cierto.

Se queda parado, sus ojos clavados en los de Roi, demasiado asustado para dar él el paso: pero dispuesto a correr, tirarse al suelo y suplicar si su amigo da media vuelta. Porque aún no tiene muy claro que sea gay, pero sí sabe, a ciencia cierta y sin temor a equivocarse, que no puede vivir sin ese imbécil que gasta las peores bromas del mundo y que está a su lado siempre, contra viento y marea.

\- ¿La idea se te ha ocurrido a ti? -Pregunta-. Porque es muy tú.

\- Mitad yo, mitad de Raoul -Roi entra en el salón, caminando lentamente-. O más bien, yo necesitaba confirmación de que de verdad sientes algo por mí y él necesitaba humillarte todo lo posible.

En otras circunstancias, Cepeda se quejaría.

Hoy no.

\- Pues me parece bien. Todos salimos ganando.

\- ¿Lo que has dicho es cierto?

\- De principio a fin.

Roi sigue acercándose.

Luis vuelve a notar su corazón pugnando por traspasar las costillas y salirle del pecho.

\- ¿Vas a perdonarme?

\- Me lo voy a tener que pensar.

Se queda frente a él, y ahora sí, Luis empieza a tener serias dudas de su propia sexualidad, porque ya no es que quiera besarle o follárselo -deseos plenamente normales en un hetero curioso, ¿no?- es que le duele el puto corazón de tenerle tan cerca y ver, reflejado en su rostro, todo el daño que le ha hecho.

\- ¿Puedo hacer algo para convencerte?

\- A lo mejor sí.

La mano se le va a la nuca de Roi antes de poder pensarlo.

Más que besarle, le atrae hacia él, como si quisiera guardarle siempre contra su pecho, mantenerle cerca, no separarse nunca. Más que besarle, cae en sus labios, se los acaricia, le pide permiso muy caballerosamente antes de colarse dentro y comerle la boca como si le fuera la vida en ello.

Es que _le va_ la puta vida en ello.

Porque Luis Cepeda siempre ha estado solo, en su sueño y en la vida, hasta que apareció este cachondo mental con un talento casi tan grande como el corazón que tiene en el pecho.

Y no está dispuesto a dejarle escapar.

Roi le contesta al beso sin hacerse muy de rogar, y el alivio que siente Luis al notarle sonreír contra sus labios es tan inmenso que se tambalea y está a punto de pisar al puto perro marica de la puta pareja de maricas.

En ese momento escucha pasos a su espalda.

\- Chicos, estamos poniendo la mesa. Pero no os preocupéis, vosotros a lo vuestro.

Se apartan de un salto al escuchar la voz de Raoul. El catalán les contempla sonriente, extendiendo con suma pulcritud un mantel sobre la mesa del comedor.

Luis siente que se ruboriza furiosamente; en cambio, Roi sólo se ríe.

\- Vale. ¿Me da tiempo a morrearme con él un poco más?

\- Pues lo que tarde en calentarse la sopa.

\- Bien.

Y ahora es Roi quien, indiferente a la presencia de Raoul, le agarra de las mejillas y le besa, robándole el aliento. Y Cepeda pensaría que no hay nada más raro que estar liándose con Roi en el salón de Agoney y Raoul mientras los propios Agoney Raoul colocan un juego de cubiertos sobre la mesa, pero su vida ya se llenó de surrealismo desde el momento en el que admitió a este pedazo de cabrón en ella.

\- Me la has jugado, pero bien -reconoce cuando se separan, agarrándole del cuello para abrazarle y enterrarle contra su hombro.

Roi se ríe, flojito.

\- Te lo tienes más que merecido. Además -se aclara la garganta antes de empezar a canturrear-. _No pensarías que iba a marcharme con las manos vacías por ti._

Luis no sabe si echarse a reír o a llorar.

A su espalda, Agoney empieza a canturrear _Manos vacías_ y de repente Cepeda cobra conciencia de las horas que Roi habrá pasado en ese sofá, tirado frente a la pareja, haciéndoles partícipes de sus expectaciones, su frustración y su sufrimiento.

Tiene la tentación de girarse para agradecerles los servicios prestados. Pero en ese momento Roi se mueve, apartándose para poder mirarle, y Luis vuelve a morirse otro poco más, porque si eso que brilla en sus ojos no es la ilusión más pura, él se ha vuelto de nuevo heterosexual.

\- Sé que tienes miedo -murmura, y es tan raro ver a Roi _tan_ serio que le deja sin aire-. Pero vamos a salir adelante juntos, sea como sea, tú y yo, ¿vale?

Luis asiente, intentando creerle, necesitando hacerlo. Porque se ha dado cuenta de que esta, y no otra, es su única salida. El único camino posible.

La senda que les llevará directamente a sus sus sueños compartidos.

Roi vuelve a besarle, brevemente, sólo labio contra labio. Apoyando después su frente contra la de Luis.

Haciéndole sentir que todo está, _al fin,_ bien.


End file.
